


Castle of Ice

by WolfKomoki



Category: Frozen (2013), Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-21
Updated: 2015-05-22
Packaged: 2018-03-31 12:40:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3978445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfKomoki/pseuds/WolfKomoki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the guardians turned on Jack he runs away to find a castle made of glass. There he meets someone with powers just like him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Abandonment

**Author's Note:**

> Frozen is owned by Disney. Rise of the guardians is owned by DreamWorks.

          Jack grabbed his staff as ice formed in his hand. Norway was due for some snow and he would deliver. Since he was the only person with ice powers it was obviously up to him to deliver it. The journey took three days, but he was finally here.

          “Now then, time to make some snow.” He muttered, shooting ice in the clouds as it started to make the air cooler. It took about an hour to make it cool enough, and that was when Jack carefully shaped the snow in his hand in the shape of a snowflake.

          Once he did that he threw it into the clouds which finally created snow fall. Smiling, he started flying until he found a castle made entirely of glass. He gasped with shock as he slowly approached the castle.

          This castle was definitely made out of ice magic, but Jack didn’t remember making it. Curious, he slowly walked onto the stairs as he slowly opened the door.

          The woman in this castle shot ice in his direction. She was beautiful. Her snow white hair glistened against her pale skin. Her blue eyes pierced through the darkness, and her blue dress shined against the moon’s reflection.

          “Get away from me!” The woman screamed in fear.

          “Whoa! I’m sorry! I—I found your castle and—wait, you can _see_ me?” He gasped.

          “Should I not be able to?” The woman asked, confused.

          “Well, most adults I’ve seen can’t.” Jack told her.

          “No one really sees me either, though it’s a little different than your case.” The woman admitted.

          “Why is it that one so young is so sad?” Jack asked.

          “You’re younger than me!” The woman scoffed.

          “I’m actually three hundred years old.” Jack laughed.

          “I’m Elsa. Who are you?” The woman asked.

          “Hang on a sec, aren’t you cold? Most people who come here end up freezing to death.” Elsa asked with concern.

          “Feels like home. I never want to leave.” Jack admitted.

          “But aren’t you cold?” Elsa asked, worried that he was hypothermic.

          “Nah are you kidding? This is paradise!” Jack smiled.

          “I think you’re hypothermic.” Elsa sighed as she grabbed his arms, trying to get him to leave. She felt no warmth in his body at all.

          “You’re so cold.” She gasped. Jack could feel his power start to grow, and he couldn’t stop the ice from forming in his hand. Elsa gasped with shock. She didn’t know anyone else had ice powers, unless—

          “Are you Jack Frost?” She gasped with shock.

          “The one and only. And you’re the snow queen. Though I didn’t expect you to be so beautiful.” He winked. Heat flooded to her cheeks and she hid her face in embarrassment.

          “Did I say something wrong?” Jack asked. Jack really was too innocent for his own good.

          “Elsa?” Jack asked, putting ice to her cheeks.

          “Yes?” She spoke, realizing that he probably thought that he’d accidentally offended her or something.

          “Sorry, that was probably weird. I’m… just gonna... go.” He muttered, slowly walking towards the door. Elsa grabbed his arm, not wanting him to leave.

          “Wait, don’t go, please.” She begged. Jack nodded and sat on one of the chairs.

          “Sorry, it’s just that no one’s called me beautiful before.” The woman apologized.

          “Well then they’re totally blind. You’re obviously very beautiful.” Jack frowned.

          “Thank you, but don’t you have somewhere to be?” Elsa asked, seeing as he was alone. Jack’s eyes sadly drooped to the floor, a look Elsa knew too well. That was the look of loneliness.

          “Not anymore, I don’t.” He sighed.

          “Tell me what happened, I-if you’re feeling up to it, o-of course.” Elsa begged, sitting next to the newcomer.

          “Well, it started with the Guardians. They’re in charge of children. Anyway, I went to find my memories in Pitch—that’s the Boogeyman’s—lair. They way memories are kept are inside a tooth box. I got them and returned to the other guardians. North—that’s Santa—accused me of working with the enemy. Tooth—That’s the tooth faerie, was so heartbroken because she believed his words. Bunnymund—that’s the easter bunny, said that I was never to be trusted. Now Sandy—that’s the sandman—is mute, but his silent glare was enough. I ran away and never looked back, as I knew they’d never trust me again. I couldn’t stand seeing their angry and hurt faces so I ran off before I could explain.” Jack recalled. Elsa wrapped her arms around the teen as she breathed into his chest for comfort. Jack didn’t need to breathe, but her comfort was something that he needed.

          He felt ice against his back. Elsa was angry, and she wanted to crush those that had hurt the one person like her. Without thinking, she lashed out, and her ice froze Jack completely solid, starting with his non beating heart.

          “NO! “ She screamed, tears pouring from her eyes.

          “Jack!” She cried as she put her hands against his frozen form. He was completely lifeless in her arms. She wrapped her arms around his frozen form as she sobbed into his shoulder.

          “I’ve killed him! I’ve _killed_ him!” She sobbed, tears glistening against his frozen form. She sobbed, and sobbed, and sobbed. She couldn’t stop sobbing really.

          She thought of the people Jack told her about. Would they even care that he was in this state? Elsa couldn’t see them, but the other guardians had shown themselves in the castle.

          “Jack!” North screamed in horror. He placed his hand against the boy, but couldn’t get to him because of the ice. Bunnymund collapsed to his knees as tears poured from his eyes. Sandy cried as well, as he too was unable to reach him. Tooth was more heartbroken than any of them. She had grown fond of the boy, and to see him like this tore her heart in two.

          “Listen, I don’t know if the guardians are here, but if they are then get out! This is partially _your_ fault! If _you_ hadn’t made him so lonely then he wouldn’t have come here and he wouldn’t be like _this_!” She screamed, throwing ice in the room. The ice forced them out of the castle as it hit them with a harsh blow.

          Elsa had met someone like her and had lost them all in the same day.

 

 


	2. Paralysis

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter, oh man this chapter hurt. I wanted Jack to unfreeze after the first paragraph but I was like: no. I want bonding.  
> So I pushed on.  
> Also here are some deleted scenes for you! Enjoy!  
> Deleted Scene 1:  
> Originally in this chapter Elsa was supposed to realize her love for him and that would unfreeze him. This was deleted because Elsa just met the guy. In the words of Elsa herself,"You can't marry a guy you just met."  
> Deleted Scene 2: Another idea I had for this chapter was that North's fatherly love would thaw Jack. This was deleted because it was a bit creepy the way I had originally written it.  
> Deleted Scene 3: Another idea I had was for Olaf to unfreeze Jack. Sadly I couldn't come up with a way to make this work so I just deleted the scene.  
> I still think you'll like the end result though.

          Elsa continued to sob over the boy until she cried herself to sleep. She dreamed of Jack that night, and it wasn’t a pleasant dream. She was reliving what she had done to him over and over again. She woke with a scream and ran out of her room, running over to Jack. She felt her heart break all over again when she realized that he was still frozen.

          Tears poured from her eyes as she collapsed on the icy floor. She looked at Jack again. He was frozen solid, and there wasn’t a damn thing she could do about it. She hugged him again as tears poured from her eyes.

          “Please, come back to me soon Jack.” She cried as she put her head against his frozen chest. Tears poured onto the ice, but still nothing happened. Olaf the snow man she created and gave a permanent cloud of snow just arrived at the castle.

          “Elsa why are you—whoa! Is that a boy? Why is he frozen?” Olaf gasped as he tapped the glass with his stick like arms.

          “Hey, you! Wake up!” He spoke to the ice. He frowned when he didn’t get a response back.

          “Olaf, he’s… I’m afraid he won’t answer anyone.” Elsa sighed as her eyes dropped to the floor. Olaf wasn’t giving up though. He continued to talk to the frozen teen.

          “Come out come wherever you are!” He spoke in a singsong voice. Elsa chuckled. Olaf really was cute.

          “Hey mister! I don’t know if you can hear me, but you gotta come back soon. Elsa really misses you!” Olaf spoke to the ice. Elsa watched him for a while, smiling as he spoke to Jack and poked him each time, like a child in a candy store. Elsa fell asleep on the floor after a while, having stayed up all night watching Olaf.

          Jack had heard the mysterious voice speak to him. He hadn’t heard anything in a long time after being frozen, until now that is. Olaf noticed the frozen teen blink, and he smiled.

          “Oh my gosh! You blinked! Hi mister!” He exclaimed. Jack blinked with confusion. Who was this person?

          “Hey mister? Are you okay?” Olaf asked, poking the teen’s chest. Elsa slowly woke to see Olaf is talking to Jack.

          “Oh mister! She’s awake! She’s awake!” Olaf exclaimed. Elsa gasped when she saw him blink.

          “Oh!” She ran over to him and wrapped her arms around him, tears in her eyes.

          “He’s okay though being frozen doesn’t seem comfortable.” Olaf smiled.

          “No, I’d imagine not.” Elsa chuckled. Olaf walked over to Jack and poked him.

“Hey mister? When are you going to thaw out? Elsa’s waiting for you, you know.” Olaf asked, speaking to the ice. He smiled when Jack blinked.

          “His name is Jack Frost by the way.” Elsa chuckled.

          “Hey Jack? My name is Olaf. I’d really like for you to thaw now.” Olaf introduced. He sighed when the only response he got was a blink.

          “The-that’s okay. It’s probably hard to move in your condition.”Olaf smiled.

          “Um, hey Jack. I know you’re in there somewhere. Just… come back to me… please.” Elsa finally spoke to Jack. She was happy to know that he was at least okay, but she was still sad.

          “What do you think it feels like for him?” Olaf asked.

          “I’d imagine it’s like being paralyzed.” Elsa told him.

          “That’s no good.” Olaf frowned, getting closer to Jack.

          He put his stick arms against the ice and waved Elsa over.

Elsa followed and wrapped her arms around the frozen teen.

          “Hey, I know you’re in there so just listen to me okay? I didn’t mean to do this to you, I just… was angry for you, okay? Just… come back, please? I miss you so bad Jack.” Elsa sobbed into his chest. Jack could hear everything that was said to him, but he couldn’t do much else but blink, so he did.

North appeared in the castle to check up on Jack, since the others were out and about. He sobbed when he saw that he was still frozen, but he went over to him anyway.

“Jack, I’m sorry about what we all said. We’re sorry we just want you back.” He told him. _Yeah right, how naïve do you think I am? You couldn’t give a rat’s arse about me North. None of you do._ Jack thought. He didn’t respond to North, as he was still very angry with them. North, noticing a lack of response, fell to his knees and sobbed.

          Jack felt bad when he witnessed this. He was really only angry with Bunnymund.

          “Hey, don’t cry, he’s okay!” Olaf said to the newcomer, trying to comfort him. North looked over to the voice to see a talking snowman?

          “Did Jack make you?” North asked.

          “Nope! My friend Elsa did!” Olaf smiled, pointing to the sleeping form of Elsa.

          “But that’s… I didn’t realize the Snow Queen had been born yet.” North muttered mainly to himself. North got to his feet and wrapped his arms around Jack. He hoped that the warm display of love would cause him to thaw. Jack felt the warmth from North, and blinked. North noticed him blink and gasped.

          “Jack?” He asked as he watched his eyes blink. He sighed with relief knowing that he was alright, but was quickly saddened by the fact that not even he, could save him. North sighed and returned to the North Pole, hoping the other guardians had better luck. It was Tooth’s turn to show this time.

          She flew in and was hit by the harsh cold. Ignoring it, she flew over to Jack.

          “Please, please, please, please return to us, Jack! If not for them can you do it for me?” She begged, sobbing into the ice. Jack hated to see Tooth in so much pain. He couldn’t really be mad at her, as she was the only one who didn’t shove him aside for a simple mistake like the rest had, especially Bunnymund. Jack blinked, since it was still the only thing he could do.

“J-Jack?” Tooth gasped in tears.

          “You’re okay! Oh Manny, I thought we’d lost you!”She sobbed. She was happy to know he was okay. She returned to her place, wings flapping with pure joy.

Sandy was next to visit him. Sandy was mute so he just wrapped his arms around the ice to silently say: “I miss you.”

Jack blinked in response and Sandy smiled. He too returned to his place. Jack didn’t expect Bunnymund’s appearance. After all, he shoved him aside for a simple mistake before giving him time to explain. He felt his heart break when he screamed,”We never should have _trusted_ you!”

_Fine then, that’s how you wanna play? Good riddance._ Jack thought.

          “Alright mate, I was a complete arsehole. I admit that. What I did was _not_ okay. I would’ve come sooner, but honestly, I was afraid to. I was afraid of how you’d feel… and I didn’t have the right words to say. Maybe I still don’t, but Jack, I truly am sorry. I… I…”Bunnymund wrapped his arms around him in tears, saying “I’m sorry” over and over again.

Jack wasn’t angry anymore, and with the anger gone, he could feel his heart start to thaw. Sure enough, he thawed and he found himself hesitating a bit before wrapping his arms around Bunnymund’s chest.

“I’m so happy you’re okay mister and is that a rabbit?” Olaf exclaimed.

Bunnymund fainted at the sight of a talking snowman. Jack caught him in his arms before his head hit the floor, screaming his name.

 

 

         

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's the end. A sequel is in the works.

**Author's Note:**

> One scene was inspired by this picture:  
> [Jack Frost Frozen by Elsa](http://plutoniansh0re.deviantart.com/art/Jack-Frost-Frozen-by-Elsa-437430469) by [plutoniansh0re](http://plutoniansh0re.deviantart.com/) on [DeviantArt](http://www.deviantart.com)


End file.
